


love me like this

by mondaymocha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Friends, M/M, Pregnancy, y'all know hinata stay thiccc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaymocha/pseuds/mondaymocha
Summary: Hinata has four kids, stomach scars and fucking ton of self-doubt.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	love me like this

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read as piece of remember me like this, maybe the second half, but can be read as a stand alone. i beg comments because i need someone to love me. thank you

Hinata loves a lot of things. Volleyball, for one and just almost foremost. He loves every single last one of his children. He loves baking late at night and making candles with little messages inside. He loves reading his horoscope and playing princess for Atsumu. He loves sewing and drawing things on himself for fun. He loves seeing his friends and loves jumping and loves just being alive.

Most of all, he loves Kageyama and sometimes it feels like he always has. Even when he hated Kageyama, he thinks a part of him still loved him.

And Hinata loves passionately, so strongly, with so much gusto, it's scary.

Sometimes, Kageyama tells him he loves too much, falls in loves with things too easily. He'd held his hand as he cried over the dead butterfly, frozen on their porch rails. Kissed his forehead and made him tea that was more dirt tasting water than anything else. And maybe Hinata does, it's not his fault. He can't help but give everything he has, sacrifice every little bit of himself to anything he puts his mind to. Will bake muffins six times in a night to make sure their soft to his liking, buy the most expensive marker to make sure Ryuu's murals are perfect, practice hairstyles on Kageyama while he's sleep so he can do Yuu's hair to his liking. 

So it's jarring, shocking, frightening, any other word for fucking unbelievable, to be sitting in the story time library circle, or gossip and tea, and just-

"Oh, yea, Terushima had his way with the babysitter," like it was fucking normal. Hinata snaps his head towards the woman speaking of her husband, Aimi. She's heard of the woman's marriage troubles once or twice but never cheating. That was unforgivable. 

He gaps for a few times before getting the words out. "He cheated on you?"

The woman looks surprised at the question. "Not the first time,"

"And...and you're still with him?" Hinata asks in shock. If Kageyama cheated...he doesn't...doesn't know what he'd do. Cry, probably. Throw a volleyball at his head...definitely.

"Sweetheart, cheating is part of a relationship,"

Hinata can't pull his jaw up off the floor. "How...how could that be?"

One of the other men in the circle, Enmei, raises a brow, patting the warbling baby on his shoulder. "You can't possibly be that clueless. What- you think y'all are in love?"

"I...I love him," He still blushes when he says and he'd grin too if they weren't looking at him like he was a fucking dork. He looks away, using Ryuu as an excuse to look away. Kenma would have laughed at him but that would have been better than being scrutinized to all hell. "And he loves me too,"

"Yea, he loves you when his mistress isn't available," Aimi laughs quietly. "Just hope it's not someone close to you,"

"Yama would never cheat on me," Hinata says.

"You're six months, correct?" Enmei asks, switching his baby over to the other side. Hinata looks down at his stomach. As Atsumu came up on eight, Ryuu at six and Yuu at a waddling three, Shoyou was once again host to a lovable parasite. "Number four?"

"Yea," Hinata grins at the change in conversation. "It's a girl. We're going to name her Saeko and I'm thinking her main color will be, get this, green! Like a dark-,"

"He's definitely fucking his secretary-,"

Hinata feels like the words have been sucker punched from his chest. He blinks, trying to connect the dots. "I...I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand- Kageyama's secretary is woman. Yama is gay,"

"Gay till there was a space in her bed," The man snarks and Hinata actually flinches at the prospect, at the very thought. "After the second pregnancy, the relationship really is just for show. You're the peppy house wife, he's the hardworking husband and you have three boys and a coming girl. Classic 'husband has a mistress' story,"

Shoyou eyes flutter, his face feeling hot in embarrassment. "I'm not a housewife and I have a job. Yama isn't desperate for sex like that. If anything, I'm the horny one,"

"Well, he's probably tired from fucking his secretary over the desk during lunch. He wouldn't want to come home and barely work up a sexual appetite with tiny kids running around," Aimi sighs out like she's teaching him basic math, like this is supposed to make sense.

"Especially since pregnancy isn't that attractive. And the scars they leave behind? No one likes looking at that,"

Well, fuck.

Hinata sits through the next half hour stuck in his head. Kageyama wouldn't cheat on him. Tobio opens up to no one, Hinata has to put him in fake choke hold just to get him to open up about things bothering him. Sex isn't about opening up though, is it? He doesn't notice Tobio's arrival at the library till he's pulling at his hair loosely.

"Oh, you little shit," Shoyou hisses, slapping the mans arm repeatedly.

He watches Aimi straighten her gait, Enmei even crossing his legs as if to look dignified. "How's the peach?"

Hinata, like everytime someone mentions the bundle of love in her stomach, goes off on a tangent. "Oh, she kicked this morning after you went to work like she could sense you leaving,"

"I'm obviously going to be the favorite parent," Tobio teases quietly, pressing a kiss to his husband's hairline. "Yuu already likes me more,"

"Well, I'd like you more if you passed off my home baked cookies as your own too,"

"The crunch on them was magnificent. I really outdid myself," Kageyama teases, packing Yuu's bag leisurely. There's a strong hum that has the couple bringing their attention to the other people accompanying the parent's circle.

Hinata's smile falls for a moment before he plasters it back on his face. "Tobio, this is Aimi and Enmei. Despite their names, their not related. How crazy is that?" He tries to joke but he knows Tobio hears the dampened tone in his voice. 

Aimi stands, walking forward to shake Tobio's hand. "Hinata has told us so much about you. He just forgot to mention how very handsome you are. I see where Yuu gets his looks," She says, letting her hand linger for seconds longer than normal. Hinata wordlessly picks up Yuu, looking away.

He tries to hide his mood on the way home but he knows Kageyama notices.

"Kenma," 

"Yes, Hinata,"

"Do you think Yama loves me?"

"Yes, Hinata,"

"Do you think he'd cheat on me?"

"No, Hinata,"

"Are you even listening?"

"Where is this coming from?"

Hinata goes silent and the subject drops. He doesn't see Kenma's blank worried glance form the side.

Hinata doesn't have a bad body. He knows this because he did a full check off in a magazine. He has nice thighs, strong from volleyball and soft with pregnancy. He has some stretch marks but those have always been something he didn't have to be ashamed about. Strong shoulders and nice collarbones, pretty hands. His hair had been a bit dull lately but he could fix that. Kageyama forced him to get several different color treated conditioners and it wouldn't hurt to use a few, would it? So, he's pretty, right? He's worth the trouble right. It's been almost a month and it plagues him, the thought of not being good enough.

Because he knows he loves Kageyama.

He knows that when he loves, he sacrifices everything. Time, strength...

Sense.

Maybe he's been living in the dark this entire time.

Maybe Tobio despises his body mid-pregnancy.

Maybe the only reason he even comes home is because Hinata knows how to cook.

Maybe Hinata's been wrapped in his own fantasy world where Kageyama loves him just as much as he gives and gives and gives and-

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

Hinata jumps a little, his heart pounding against his rib cage. Tobio is already stripped of his jacket, his tie loose around heck, the first three buttons loose. It's a good look on him.

The hard looking husband look. 

"I...nothing. I wasn't thinking that hard,"

"I've been back for almost ten minutes," Tobio says in deadpans, standing off the bed after pulling off his shoes. He ruffles his hair, slinging one arm around his husband's abdomen. It's a small comfort. "Is it the baby? Is she bothering you?"

"I...I'm fine, Yama, it's nothing,"

Tobio stares at him in the mirror before deciding to drop it, running a hand along Shoyou's stomach. "Hm...Yuu's scars still haven't faded. Did you ask Akaashi for that stuff Bokuto bought? He said it worked really well. These scars wil be gone in no time,"

Hinata blinks at the mirror. "Do they bother you?"

"Wha- are you crying?"

Is he? Hinata hadn't noticed. He's an emotional person, it's not very far fetched. Especially during this pregnancy, he's just been two minutes from crying everyday. "They bother you don't they? They're not pretty,"

"Hinata, what are you talking-,"

"You probably whine about me to your mistress when you fuck. I'm such a disaster-,"

"Kageyama Shoyou!" Tobio growls, turning him around. Hinata goes silent. "Baby, what is this about? Look at me, dumbass," Hinata whines, looking up at him. "I never said anything about your scars being ugly, ever. There are no parts of my Hinata that are ugly, not even one. And where the fuck did you get the idea of a mistress?"

"Relationships fall apart after two kids, I just assum-"

"No they don't. Relationships that no one tries for falls apart and no one should ever use their child as an excuse to get away. I have no mistress, I only have you, dumbass. I'm stuck with you," Tobio says quietly, pulling his husband closer to him. "Where is- I don't want you going to the library anymore. Ever since you've gone there, you've been off,"

"I do what I want," Hinata growls but he cuddles up to Tobio as close as he possibly can then gets closer.

Fuck Aimi. Their relationship was perfect.

"You think he hasn't touched you because he finds you ugly?" Kenma says and then lets out a long sigh. Beside him, Kuroo is in near tears, laughing hard enough to choke.

"What's funny?" Hinata asks with a pout, slicing a piece of spice cake onto a plate.

"Nothing," Tobio says loudly but nothing can really stop Kuroo once he puts his mind to it.

"He has a pregnancy kink!" He says and now, both Bokuto and Kuro are on the floor in manic laughter. Hinata feels bright red but also ten shades past relieved. "He told us all about it after a bottle of sake. Obviously, you look hot as the devil waddling through the kitchen and he would just like to-,"

"That's about enough,"

"Tell me everything!" Hinata shouts over Tobio, settling in his husband's lap. "I like to hear how much you love me,"

Tobio stares at him strangely serious for a moment. "More than humanly possible, dumbass,"

"Don't be fucking cute,"


End file.
